<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon Festival by okoriwadsworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761495">The Moon Festival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoriwadsworth/pseuds/okoriwadsworth'>okoriwadsworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoriwadsworth/pseuds/okoriwadsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a non-canon excerpt from whichever story of mine you might like. Also, the Moon Festival is an actual thing. Enjoy this happy one-shot.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a non-canon excerpt from whichever story of mine you might like. Also, the Moon Festival is an actual thing. Enjoy this happy one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen had been a great many things as an archer. A dark avenger, a vigilante, and finally a hero.</p><p>But tonight, as he took his wife Laurel Lance and their daughter Mia Shado Queen onto the lawn of the Queen Mansion, he was desperately proud to be something else. The keeper of a legacy, and the teller of a grand tale.</p><p>“In the ancient past, there was a hero named Hou Yi who was excellent at archery” Oliver began, grabbing his bow and a quiver of arrows and putting them both in front of his awestruck daughter.</p><p>“Like you, Daddy!” Mia babbled happily, moving to grab an arrow before a glance from her mom makes her think better of it.</p><p>“Yes, honey. He was married to a beautiful and smart woman, who he loved with all of his heart” Oliver said, beginning to tear up as he glances towards Laurel.</p><p>“Like mommy?” Mia asks, snuggling next to the both of them.</p><p>“Yes, honey, like mommy” Oliver says with a smile and a wink, getting a smile back from the love of his life.</p><p>“So one year, ten suns arose and threatened to burn all the world Hou Yi knew. So, he grabbed his bow and shot down nine out of the ten suns” Oliver says, muttering under his breath about how, even for a myth, that is still one HELL of a shot. “The gods were so proud of him, they told him they were going to send him an elixir to live forever. But Hou Yi didn’t want it. Instead he let his wife have it. But one of his apprentices knew his secret. So when he went out hunting, his apprentice broke into his home and tried to steal the elixir. Instead, his wife drank the elixir and flew away.”</p><p>“Where’d she go” Mia asked, excited and intrigued.</p><p>“She flew to the moon. You see, she loved her husband and would always want to be near him. When Hou Yi came back, he was heartbroken to learn what had happened. He put out everything he knew his wife loved so that she could see them, and the first day of autumn he sat in the yard from sun down to sun up.”</p><p>“Is that why we have cake?” Mia asked.</p><p>“Yes, Mia, that’s why we have cake. The woman whose middle name you have told me about it, and she would be so happy if she could be here celebrating it. But do you know where she is?”</p><p>“Is she on the moon?” Mia asks.</p><p>“Yes, she is. Shado was like a sister to me, and she would be so proud of you. I love you, Mia.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>